The manufacture of potato chips is a multi-step process which includes the steps of washing raw potatoes in order to remove dirt and blemishes therefrom, peeling the washed potatoes, slicing the potatoes to a thickness appropriate to prepare potato chips, washing the potato slices to remove excess surface starch therefrom, cooking the slices in heated oil until potato chips of the desired color and texture are obtained, and finally seasoning the potato chips.
A common problem encountered in the production of potato chips is the development of unappealing dark brown discoloration of some of the chips during cooking. It is well known that such discoloration results from excessive sugar in the potato slices. Several methods have been developed for blanching potato chips to extract sugar from the potato slices. However, all such prior methods have proven to be less than satisfactory as they result in significant alterations in the taste, texture, flavor, and/or color of the potato chips.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for a method of reducing the sugar content of potato slices while avoiding significant degradation of the taste, texture, flavor and/or color of the finished potato chips.